domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyre Khanate
The Hyre Khanate exists on the continent of Hyre and holds dominion over such a continent. Similar to the other Khanate, the Hyre Khanate can be best described as a Theocratic Absolute Monarchy, although the two carry various political differences. The Khan rules the Hyre Khanate with absolute power; however, most Khans in the Hyre Khanate are more liberal than their counterpart in the Heit Khanate. Known to be more lenient and forgiving, the Hyre Khanate isn’t as authoritarian as the other Khanate either. While these critical differences may cause friction between the two Khanates, the two nations have close ties and relations due to their cultural, religious, and ethnic similarities. The Heit Khanate is made up of primarily Nejigans, and in fact, one could call the Khanate an ethnostate due to the population of Nejigans. However, the Hyre Khanate suffers from the same problems of the Heit Khanate, in which its community struggles to reproduce due to the Nejigan’s low birth rates and lack of children surviving childhood. The Khan is worshipped as a god by the Nejigans in Hyre, and his word is considered the absolute law. It’s believed that when a Khan dies, his divinity is passed onto the next of kin, preferably the oldest son. As for international relations, the Khanate has the best relationships with the Heit Khanate, but it isn’t as isolationist as the other Khanate. The Heit Khanate tries to maintain good relations with most of the nations that have a coast with the oceans that surround Hyre. It also works to maintain trade with various other countries to impact their economy positively. Geographical Information The Hyre Khanate makes up the entirety of the continent of Hyre and is surrounded by the Sea of Gyx, the Knufenn Ocean, and the Gurik Ocean. The terrain of Hyre is generally made up of forests, plains, and a tiny amount of jungle. The terrain is much similar to that of the Heit Khanate’s but is still distinct in its own right. Unlike the Heit Khanate, the Hyre Khanate has four official states known as Enclaves. The Enclaves are Aridatama, Icho, Rankoshi, and Yeosou; they are government bodies created to assist the Khan in governing the country. The three Enclaves that inhabit the mainland are Aridatama (The capital Enclave), Icho, and Rankoshi, while Yeosou is a group of islands east of the continent. The Enclave of Aridatama is made up of plains, and these plains are known as the Jejo Expanse, the most extensive grassland in the country. Other than the Expanse, Aridatama contains a small amount of forest, but these forests are too insignificant to be officially named or categorized. The northernmost Enclave is Icho and consists of one jungle, a small fraction of the Huiju Fields (The grasslands that make up most of Rankoshi), and one notable island. The wilderness of Icho is known as the White Wyrm Wilds, evidently named after a local legend about the White Wyrm. The island of Icho is known as Raje and serves as a massive military compound in the middle of the Gurik Ocean. The final Enclave on the mainland is Rankoshi, and a large portion of it is known as the Huiji Fields, the most fertile land in the Khanate. While every Enclave is dedicated to agriculture, the Huiji Fields is the nation’s pride regarding agriculture and produces some of the best crops in the entire country. The last Enclave is Yeosou, which is a collection of islands east of the mainland. The central island of Yeosou is known as Xuying, and like Raje, is used mainly by the military. However, some towns and cities exist on Xuying. Most of Xuying is plains, but they don’t Political Geography The Khanate is divided into four Enclaves, as stated earlier. These Enclaves are Aridatama, Icho, Rankoshi, and Yeosou. The Enclave of Aridatama acts as the capital Enclave, but the city of Jesan is the official capital of the Khanate. Jesan is a coastal city, as well as the first city established by the Nejigans when they appeared on Hyre in 125 AC. Other cities in Aridatama include Nanzhou, another coastal village rich in trade, and Chugai, a settlement devoted to agriculture and hunting. In the city of Jesan lies the Birthplace, the area where the Khan is worshipped, as well as the palace in which he resides. In Nanzhou, a building known as the Legislative Center is present there. The Legislative Center acts as the government’s central building; it is here where native Nejigans meet to discuss laws and suggest them to the Khan for confirmation. This way of representation gives the Nejigans in Hyre more representation than their brothers in the Heit Khanate, but it’s still determined by the Khan which laws are passed and which aren’t. In Icho, the cities of Jinju, Nonjin, and Horonai are considered the leading cities. The city of Jinju is the Enclave’s only coastal city and serves as the Enclave’s capital, while Nonjin and Horonai are used mainly for internal trading and agriculture. The Monument of Ancestry is located within Icho and is the monument dedicated to the Khans of the past as well as to the world the Nejigans came from before they arrived in Laitheran. The Enclave of Rankoshi possesses the cities of Darteeg, Sariwon, Yamazaki, and Iwakotan. The cities of Darteeg and Sariwon are coastal cities used chiefly for trade and fishing. Yamazaki is the Enclave’s capital and is located centrally in the Enclave. Filled with primarily merchants, artisans, and the like, Yamazaki is Rankoshi’s wealthiest city. Iwakotan is the nation’s largest producer of food and a massive agricultural city known for its quality. The only city within the Enclave of Yeosou is Urakonai, perhaps the smallest of the Enclave capitals. Urakonai practically acts as a soldier’s entrance into the militarized Enclave of Yeosou and is populated by war material producers and a small number of farmers. The rest of Yeosou is made up of military compounds and training centers, where the Khanate’s soldiers are trained and disciplined. Societal Information Unlike the Heit Khanate’s society, the Nejigans of Hyre are less likely to be prone to sudden change and societal transformation. One could say that it angers them when these changes occur, even when the Khan commands it. It is for this reason that the Khan doesn’t enforce as many changes concerning tradition and governance than the Heit Khanate, as it might incur an uprising. Due to the Nejigan’s issue with population, every citizen within the Khanate is expected to excel in everything that they do. This includes children, as they’re often pressured to be the best in academics and physical aptitude. Men in the Khanate are expected to provide for their family, as well as to have a family in the first place. The mother is expected to care for children, but some women are also allowed to serve in the military due to the lack of manpower, especially during wartime. It’s the responsibility of the parents to have as many children as possible, as the birth rates for Nejigans are meager. Plus most children don’t make it to adulthood due to a plague that only infects children. It is rumored that Pestis himself began this plague, but this is just a rumor. Plus the idea of Pestis is outlawed within the Khanate, so it’s not considered truth within Hyre. The laws of the Khanate are rational but is imbued with a sense of honor. Honor is a virtue in Hyre, as well as in Nejigan societies in general. In some cases, some Nejigans warriors take it too far and kill themselves after they’ve committed a great dishonor, or failed intensely. Another aspect of Hyre's society is how literal every Nejigan is. If a Nejigan says something, they will do it. For this reason, they rarely, if ever, understand sarcasm and always take it literally.